Scary Sues
by Rutteroolz
Summary: For the Challenge! I don't know if it's good or not, you'll have to read it and find out!


Hey! This is for the Challenge! It called out to me! Don't care if it's rubbish! It'll do!

P.S. Don't take offense! I think sues are funny so I'm probably being a hypocrite or whatever but nevermind!

**Scary Sues**

Lash slunk down in his chair.He wasn't afraid to admit it. He was scared, no, scratch that, he was terrified. Well, he had every right to be. They were intimidating to say the least. None of the other guys seemed to be affected by their scary characteristics, well, except for Speed, but for some reason Speed had random urges to grab his shirt and offer to fight him for the right to own them. Speed did apologise afterwards, but the whole thing spooked him. He assumed that it was that one with the unlimited powers. She's the only one he knew that could control minds. Although, one of them grows a new one every day. That's her power. Creepy.

All the other guys he knew of thought that these girls were the sexiest things since... sliced bread? No, that doesn't work. Well, they all LOVE them. Even Hot Head, which was really surprising. Lash had always thought of Warren as the type to growl at the thought of a female. He shook his head. He was wrong a lot nowadays. For example, he had assumed that by coming early to school, he would be able to work out a battle plan. Unfortunately, half ofthemseemed to have some crazy reason for getting here early too. Speed was alright, he could run like crazy from most of them. There were only three that could keep up. Well, that's all good and well for him but who gets stuck with all the slow ones? Lash. Of course.

The ones with millions of powers weren't the most frightening, though. The ones that really spooked him were the ones with villain parents that have a rubbish life and NO POWERS but still manage to intimidate everyone and beat everyone up. How do they even do that? It seems impossible! It IS impossible. In Lash's eyes, there is one thing that's more annoying than their amount of powers or their lack of powers, and that was their names. What in the world is with them? Everyone else in the world has at least two and possibly a few middle names, but the 'Sue's' names were ridiculous.He only knew one of their full names and he only knew it because it was the one that threw herself at Lash and Speed because she was the tarty one that appears every so often. So, in an attempt at getting one of them to go on a date with her, she had thrown masses of pieces of paper at them with her phone number and name written on all of them. Lash wondered how she had the patience till Speed ha pointed out that she was a replicator (as well as a psychic and a morpher). So, as an example, lets look at the tarts message to them.

_Kaci Carli Alexandrea Lisette Christa Averie Sydni Lexus Delia Jazmyne Ashtyn Riya Carson Chase Heidy Selina Dania Shirley Arlene Kourtney Happysouloftheearthwhowilleventuallygetwithlashorspeed._

_0000100200_

It was the last name that worried him the most.

Lash used to love his power. I mean, come on! Super-stretching? It's ace! But then, the Sues invaded. What use is super-stretching, against scary girls? It can't do a thing! He thought he could stretch to reach high places and hide, but of course, most of them can fly. He then thought he might be able to hold them back from a distance and make a barrier by flattening his arms, but of course, they can all 'phase' through everything. Sometimes he wished they would phase right through the floor of the school. Altough, then they could fly back... well, at least one of them wouldn't be able to fly so that's a start.

Lash was still under the table when the bell for 1st period began. He silently prayed that the remaining Sues who hadnt stalked him to school early, would be absent after multiple concussions or life-threatening illnesses or from only just winning a fight with some insanely powerful foe. Like last week. Alas, his prayers were not answered and the rest entered the classroom and surrounded the desk he shared with Speed.

"Hey Lash, baby, you haven't called yet, are you playing hard to get?"

"Oi Speed, what do you think you're doing? Threatening me like that! Just because I don't have powers doesn't mean I can't whoop your ass!"

"Ooooh, he looked at me, that must mean he's madly in love with me and wants to have all my children... did I say that out loud?"

"Don't even talk to me. I'm depressed, self-centered and I have... issues."

"I LOVE YOU!"

That was the final straw. Lash began yelling.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOT ON? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW ANNOYING YOU ALL ARE? SHUT UP! WE DON'T WANT TOGO OUT WITH YOU! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR OVERLY POWERFUL HEADS!"

A few of the freaks looked shocked, then enraged. So now, it wastheir turn to yell.

"How dare you! We flung ourselves at you! Every other guy is smitten with us, you should be grateful!"

"I (gasp) can't (gasp) breathe."

"We'll just pick another guy. There are plenty more out there."

"Or in here, look Warren's there.!

"Oh my God! It's Warren!"

"I'm going to make him love me with my brain-controlling powers!"

"He is so hott!"

"I'm going to change my name to 'Kaci Carli Alexandrea Lisette Christa Averie Sydni Lexus Delia Jazmyne Ashtyn Riya Carson Chase Heidy Selina Dania Shirley Arlene Kourtney Happysouloftheearthwhowilleventuallygetwithwarren'!"

At this point, the crazy sues left Lash and Speed alone and began to bug Warren.

* * *

Lash learned a valueable lesson from Warren later on. 

If you need to get rid of some annoying sues, just let Warren toast them.

And so, due to the fact that all the sues were now toast, they all lived happily ever after.

THE END

AN Thank you for reading this! Even though it's probably rubbish, don't flame! Just review! And if you hate it, leave a sarcastic message saying that you like it.

E.g. I loved it!

See? that was very sarcastic! lol

Rutteroolz x


End file.
